dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
IU7
Infiltration Unit Seven (or IU7) was a synthoid drone created by the U.S. government. History Infiltration Unit Seven's first known directive was to assassinate Roland De Fleures, a high-profile arms dealer. Its fellow synthoid, Zeta, intercepted these orders and became determined to stop it. In addition, the young tech-wiz Bucky had learned of IU7's existence after hacking into the NSA database. Having failed to take control of Zeta earlier, Bucky wanted to control IU7 instead, so he forced Zeta and Ro to bring him along. Although IU7 infiltrated Casa Primero, Zeta was able to intercept it, draw its fire under the guise of De Fleures, and ultimately disable it using Casa Primero's defense system. IU7 was not finished yet, though. Recovering (and proving immune to Bucky's inductance controller), it pursued De Fleures to a dock warehouse, when Bucky knocked it into a warehouse full of De Fleures' munitions using a piece of construction equipment. It blew up as a result, seemingly destroying IU7. Though De Fleures was saved, and was forced to turn himself in since all the weapons he sold were destroyed, IU7 continued to function. Rising from the warehouse's remains, it scanned its own fragmented memory. Based on a moment where Zeta's De Fleures disguised dropped, revealing his true appearance, it concluded that its true target was Zeta. IU7 eventually tracked Zeta to Gotham City, arriving as before in a storage crate. Using a series of disguises, including Zeta's own "Zee" persona in order to fool Ro, it found and confronted Zeta in a crowded shopping mall. A destructive battle followed between the two synthoids, destroying a major part of the mall (including the security cameras) and injuring Ro. As Wayne-Powers held an interest in the mall, the footage made its way to Bruce Wayne and Batman, but because the footage was incomplete, they concluded that Zeta was responsible. IU7 overheard Batman repeat the name of the hospital where Bruce told him Rosalie was recovering, Arlington Mercy, and the two converged there. Batman arrived at Ro's hospital room just as Zeta was saying goodbye to her while holding a welding tool, which he'd just used to repair damages IU7 had caused him during the fight. Misunderstanding the context of this scene, Batman attacked Zeta in a misguided attempt to save Ro from him. However, when Ro explained the situation to him, Batman joined Zeta in the fight against IU7. After tearing up several hospital rooms, IU7 incapacitated Batman, then cornered Zeta in the Ultra MRI room. There, Zeta planned to use the MRI's large electromagnet to destroy them both, claiming that neither one of them would ever hurt anyone again. Before Zeta's plan could reach its planned conclusion, Batman rescued him, leaving IU7 alone in the chamber, declaring its intent to destroy Zeta to the end. Following the battle, Batman met with Agent James Bennet, who denied sending IU7 after Zeta (which Ro found unlikely) and was on his way "to collect the pieces". Unfortunately, its CPU chip was not recovered by the NSA, but by an employee of the hospital who was a regular customer of Mr. Foley, who put it in a box of discarded electronics. Knowing Foley's son Jason Foley was an electronics enthusiast, he left the box for him at Foley's place of work, Diamond Springs Body Shop. After taking the box home to his room, Jason found IU7's chip in the box, and tried to run a diagnostic on it with his PC. But once he attached the CPU to his computer, IU7 reactivated and reconstructed its memory. To continue its mission, it took control of Jason's computer and used its Level 7 security clearance to order parts from the NSA online, rebuilding itself a similar but cruder body to its previous one. Unfortunately, it smashed a delivery bot to cannibalize it for parts, which compelled the delivery man to call the police. IU7 then held Jace hostage in his own home, forcing the police to set up a blockade. It then received a call that because of the police blockade, the last delivery it ordered containing its plasma cannon was shipped to Jace's father's workshop, so it had to force Jace to take it there. However, Zeta interfered, having again discovered IU7's movements through its flurry of orders for its old parts. Zeta tracked IU7 to Jason's home and confronted him there, and in the ensuing battle that wrecked Foley's kitchen, IU7 tore Zeta in half. Believing to have terminated Zeta, IU7 took Jace on a hovercar ride to acquire its final component at Foley's body shop. Unbeknownst to IU7, Zeta was still functional, so he repaired himself and pursued IU7 with Ro. At the shop, IU7 attempted to attach the plasma cannon to its arm, only to face interference from Zeta again. However, it managed to get the weapon and pinned Zeta down. IU7 was close to blasting him, but Zeta managed to snatch IU7's CPU from its body. An NSA recovery team then picked up its body, and Zeta gave Agent Lee its CPU chip personally. Equipment Like Zeta and other synthoid infiltrator models, IU7 had a holo-projector and a size-changing function, allowing it to take on the appearance of anyone it needed to, and an unlimited cred card that it could use to pay any number of credits as needed. Lacking Zeta's benign personality and distaste for violence, IU7 possessed a wide variety of weapons it was more than willing to use, from knockout gas to explosives, in addition to more general-purpose tools such as its welding torch and buzzsaws. Appearances * "The Next Gen" * "Shadows" * "Resume Mission" References Category:A to Z Category:Future individuals Category:Robots